dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Gristol
Gristol is a large island, known for its rolling green hills and foggy meadows,The Isle of Gristol that is centrally located within the Isles and is the imperial center of the Empire of the Isles. The island of Gristol is home to half the population of the Isles and contains eight major cities: Baleton, Driscol, Dunwall, Old Lamprow, Poolwick, Potterstead, Redmoor, and Whitecliff. Gristol's massive capital city of Dunwall has become a bleak place due to the course of events leading up to the beginning of Dishonored, and serves as the primary locale for the game. Industry and Trade While the nation's economy was originally based in fishing and whaling, whale oil processing techniques invented by Esmond Roseburrow, and technological advancements pioneered by Anton Sokolov, gave rise to a fully-realized industrial revolution. Gristol is referred to as the "heart of industry" within the Isles, and several major production companies (such as Greaves Lightning Oil) are based there. The island is mostly rural. Outside of the city, sheep, blood oxen, and gazelle are raised for their hides and meat, and many large mines, owned by various influential families, can be found scattered about the island. Known contents of these mines include silver and a special crystal used to make rat lights. The Pendletons' silver mines, suspected of buying in the slave trafficking, were located near Dunwall,Miner's Letter although they eventually dried up sometime after the Rat Plague and closed. A dark variety of granite is also quarried in Gristol and used in construction for buildings in Dunwall.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.23 Culture A hearty folk, fond of sheep pies, fish dishes, and beer, Gristolians are described as "merry" and "hard-working". The Imperial Navy has much prestige among the population, and some families continue the tradition of enlisting at least one boy from each generation. Dunwall is known for its wide hierarchical class divides, perhaps exacerbated by the Rat Plague. Institutions such as the Rudshore Financial District seemed to guarantee economic stability for regular citizens of Dunwall, but with the coming of the plague, divides between classes and cultures became much wider. The lower classes in Dunwall are notably pragmatic (and superstitious, according to a note by High Artificer Bartholomew, though the source may not be reliable), while the upper echelon, composed largely of hereditary nobility, seems to be based on a culture of excess. Whether these practices can be attributed to other cities within Gristol, or are unique to Dunwall, is unknown. Additionally, the culture seems to espouse restrictive attitudes toward gender, sexuality, and religion; women are barred from certain occupations and homosexuality is regarded as taboo- at least among Overseers. In addition, adherence to the laws of the Abbey of the Everyman is widely enforced, and the Abbey itself was formed in Gristol during the Siege of White Cliff. The faithful congregate weekly and attend sermons given by Overseers, as well as participating in all major holidays. The people of Gristol also participate in the Fugue Feast. International Relations The heart of the Empire, Gristol has historically managed to expand its influence over the Isles due to its powerful navy. It is often said that young boys coming of age often travel to Gristol in order to learn the art of naval combat.Admiralty and the Fleet This notable strength has been further compounded in recent times through innovations in naval technology, particularly the designs of Anton Sokolov. Trivia *Gristol is the largest isle in the Empire of the Isles. *Gristol's army has its barracks in Whitecliff.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 218 *Gristol is apparently based on countries of Western Europe, such as England (not all Britain), France, the Low Countries and Germany. **The name Gristol bears a great resemblance to the real-life English county and city Bristol as well as the term "grist." The expression "grist for the mill" means "everything can be made useful, or be a source of profit," which is an apt description of the denizens of Gristol. Gallery Gristolmap.jpg|Gristol on a map, dated 1837. Gristol map.png|A map showing the bottom of Gristol. References de:Gristol es:Gristol ru:Гристоль pl:Gristol fr:Gristol it:Gristol zh:格里斯托大陆 uk:Ґрістоль Category:Nations